Wintry Blue Scarf
by lenniemoo
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are forced to wear the same scarf, and things don't go as expected. The scarf turns out to be not as wintry as they thought it would be. Rating to change due to future chapters. WINK. /from the kink meme./


**author note: **pffft. i never got around to updating rubato. but I will soon! anyways have this fill that i did for the kink meme. oh yeah... also,

**disclaimer: **i dont own drrr!

...and ghost trick is an amazing game.

* * *

Shizuo never planned for this to happen. But it did.

He grumbled and shot a glare at the boy to his right, Izaya, who shot an evil grin back, full of malice.

Shizuo recalls the happenings of ten minutes ago.

_The blonde was on a mountain hike field trip with classes of the same year in Raira, and things had not gone as pretty as he would have liked them to be. Orihara Izaya had conveniently joined in (Shizuo was sure he had only come to piss him off) and while the blonde was ambling in the back of the line, he had initiated a small brawl, and shredded Shizuo's scarf in the process._

_And it was a scarf that Kasuka had given to him this Christmas._

_Shizuo was pissed off. __**Very **__pissed off._

_"Iiiiiiizzzzzaaayaaaaaaaaa!" He roared and grabbed the end of the laughing boy's scarf._

The raven-haired teen had hid the knife into his picket as soon as the teacher came to the back of the line to check up on the two. After all, the pair was **infamous** for the destruction they caused daily.

Broken benches, destroyed desks, and bent traffic signs were merely quotidian occurrences.

_I never planned for those things to happened. _

Shizuo breathed through his nostrils and folded his arms. His winter coat really wasn't helping much with the harsh mountain air that was now biting into his neck. It was _always_ Izaya's fault, and Shizuo just couldn't understand why he had to keep coming back, and pissing him off.

Not like he ever wanted to see Izaya's face anyways… right?

"Oya-" The teacher tsked. "Where is your scarf Shizuo-kun?"

"Sensei!" He sighed. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Really now Shizu-chan?" Izaya snickered and Shizuo shot him a piercing glare that shut the boy up, but did not erase the smile that still played across his features.

"I can survive without a scarf."

She shook her head. "Do you know how cold it is up here Shizuo-kun? I'm not having your parents come to _me, _blaming me for _hypothermia_ because I didn't put a scarf on you!"

Shinra pushed through the front of the line and joined the rest of the class that had now turned to observe the two. The classmates often enjoyed watching Shizuo and Izaya fight, it was certainly amusing and frightening at times.

"Weeell, Sensei, you know what I think?" Shinra pushed up his glasses and smiled.

_I don't like that look on Shinra's face at all. _

"I think Izaya and Shizuo should share a scarf! Since Izaya has that _ridiculously _long scarf of his."

"_This scarf,_ is **NOT **ridiculously long!" Izaya muttered.

…

The classmates went cold, even colder than the mountain air, in fear of what was to come next.

They glared at Shinra for suggesting such a blasphemous idea.

Shizuo and Izaya shared a horrified look.

"Shinra! What a great idea!" The teacher clapped her mittens together. "This is a **perfect** chance for them to reconcile."

"Senseiiiiiii!" Izaya groaned and for once, Shizuo shared a mutual feeling with his enemy.

"You've _got _ to be joking me." Shizuo folded his arms.

"**No.**"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Now do I have to do this or can you two boys do a simple task yourselves?" She pushed up her glasses and walked back up to the front of the line.

"_Fucking flea.__**" **_

"You know I can hear you right?" Izaya grumbled as her took one end of his blue scarf and held it out for Shizuo to take. The blonde accepted (grudgingly) and wound it around his own neck.

"Stand closer." Shizuo grabbed Izaya's right shoulder and pulled him closer, giving him a side-hug.

The boy sputtered and went red.

"Don't _touch me, _you dumbass!"

"Shut up, I don't want a choking scarf."

Izaya stared at the floor in embarrassment. He knew he liked teasing Shizuo, but he didn't have a _crush _on him. Sure, he heart pumped wildly around Shizuo, and he liked be around him. But that was because of the adrenaline it gave him, no one else had his monstrous strength to send that chill up Izaya's spine.

It was just for the thrill.

_Right?_


End file.
